Alfred Jones' Crazy and Magical Halloween Party
by dinochainsaw
Summary: Alfred is hosting his annual Halloween party, and all his friends are invited! However, no one expected to fall in love on this mysterious and magical night. Oneshot.


***A/N: Hello my lovely chainsaws! This is, obviously, a Halloween fic! A lot of it is based off of pictures and submissions to "Imagine your OTP" on tumblr. As always, thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

"Dude, tonight's party is going to be epic!" Alfred cheered as he applied fake blood to his mask.

"I hope so. Who'd you invite?" Matthew asked as he pulled on his gloves. He didn't want to dress up as Freddie Krueger, but Alfred begged him to. After all, Alfred was going as Jason Voorhees.

"The usual people. Francis, Antonio, Gilbert-" Matthew tensed up as soon as the albino's name was spoken."Lovino, Feli, Ludwig, Roderich, Elizaveta, Herakles, Kiku, and a bunch of other people."

"Oh."

As soon as the two were in costume, Alfred opened their front door. Once again, the weatherman lied about how cold it was going to be. "It's going to be so cold, your best option is to not let your kids to go trick or treating!" Not only was it a pretty warm night, but he had smiled over how clever he thought he sounded. Even though everyone had already thought of that, not as a joke, but because of their common sense.

"I thought the party was going to be at our house?" Matthew said to his brother out of confusion.

"Not this year. Roderich wanted to host it this year. Don't know why, though." Alfred replied as he set his fake chainsaw in the back seat of his car. Matthew nodded at the explanation and climbed into the passenger's seat. Taking a seat in the driver's seat, Alfred began to drive to the Austrian's house.

* * *

"This costume is so stupid, Feliciano." Lovino muttered to his brother. They were currently seated in Ludwig's car, with said German driving, Feliciano in the passenger's seat, and Lovino in the back(Ludwig refused to drive his brother to the party). Not only was Lovino angry over the fact he was in the potato bastard's car, in the backseat, no less, but he was angry over the costume Feliciano made him wear.

The Italian twins were dressed as tomatoes.

As soon as Ludwig saw them when he came to their house to pick them up, he fought the urge to point and laugh at them. _Ludwig_, the man who's poker face is one of the best in the world(although Berwald could beat him in a staring contest), tried desperately not to smile at their costumes.

"Please don't complain, fratello. I think it looks good on us. What do you think, Ludwig?"

Ludwig only grunted a "hm" in response as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Whatever. I don't care about the potato bastard's opinion,anyways."

Feliciano scolded his brother for the comment as Ludwig simply ignored it. He was used to Lovino calling him a wide variety of names by now. The only person Lovino had given more negative nicknames to was Antonio Carriedo. Just in the past week, he'd reffered to Antonio with around 20 different names. Of course, Antonio was never bothered with it. To him, Lovino's nicknames were "cute."

After a couple more turns, Ludwig had arrived at Roderich's house. Outside, there were many Halloween decorations. A Jack-o-lantern sat on a table with a bat themed tablecloth, a banner that said: "Happy Halloween!" was taped onto the garage, and numerous orange and red lights were hung up in various places around the house. The trio walked over to the front door and rang the bell. A few moments later, Roderich opened the door.

"Hello Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino." He was dressed as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

"Hello." The three of them spoke in unison, walking inside the house. Roderich eyed the Italians' odd costumes as they walked in. He shrugged, not really caring how anyone would look at the party. There was one reason why he wanted the party to be at his house this year; a reason that guaranteed something valuable to him. He took a deep breath and looked around the large living room to see how many people were there.

Alfred, Matthew, Ludwig, Lovino, Feliciano, Kiku,and Yao. Knowing there were more to come who lived a bit farther away than those who were already there, Roderich walked over to Ludwig and commented on his pilot costume. This struck a conversation about World War 2, which led into a conversation about Vera Lynn*. As soon as the name "Vera Lynn" was spoken, a certain Hungarian girl bust open the door(Roderich had given her the key a few days in advance for what was supposed to be her "big entrance," which wasn't all that big).

"Did someone say 'The Vera Verse?'" She excitedly asked.

"I said 'Vera Lynn,' not 'the Vera Verse'." He answered. Her smile faded away, but swiftly returned as soon as she laid her eyes on Kiku.

"Kiku! You came dressed as Apollo Justice!" She cheered as Kiku shyly nodded. "I'm Ema Skye, as you can see." Noticing Yao's costume, who was standing right next to Kiku, she squealed a sound so high pitched, it almost broke Roderich's lenses.

"You're Misaki from Junjou Romantica! You look so adorable! I didn't even know you like anime, much less yaoi! You even have the green contacts; have you cosplayed before? You must have to look _this _good!" She rambled in a single breath. Yao just blushed and nodded,took a sip of the punch in his cup, and prayed that no one else besides Kiku and Elizaveta knew what yaoi was.

* * *

About half an hour later, the entire group was at the party. Herakles' excuse for being late(which he was forced to say because a single absence at a party angered Alfred greatly) was that he was busy taking a nap and grooming his cats. It was a lame excuse according to Alfred, but seemed like a good reason to be late or absent to Herakles. He walked over to Kiku and sparked up a conversation with him.

"I like your red suit." He said.

"Thank you. I like your Zeus costume, Herakles-san." Kiku bowed.

"You know, in the original olympics, athletes competed stark naked. Must've been fun,yes?" Herakles fought the urge to smile. "You know,I'd like to compete with you in those olympics. Without any-"

"Sorry for the interruption, but I just remembered something I read in a book about Greece. When the athletes walk around the stadium holding their flags, Greece walks first because they created the olympics, right?" Kiku smiled,oblivious to what Herakles was trying to say earlier.

"Yes. That's why." Herakles was a bit dissapointed that his flirting technique(that was taught to him by Francis)was thrown off track when the conversation subject was changed to "modern day olympics."

* * *

"I'm here!" Antonio,Gilbert,and Francis shouted as soon as Austria let them into the house. Gilbert hollered about how awesome he looked dressed as Spose, the rapper of his favorite song: "I'm Awesome." Antonio and Francis simply laughed at his usual arrogantness. When asked why Francis didn't wear a costume,he simply replied that he was "too beautiful" to wear a costume.

A few minutes later, Arthur arrived, dressed in a pirate costume like Antonio's. The two argued over who was wearing it best, but the arguement was broken apart by Lovino. As soon as Arthur saw him,he laughed at his "childish" costume. This caused Lovino to yell at the Brit over how ridiculous he looked in his pirate costume and how Feliciano forced him to wear his tomato costume. After Arthur walked away to talk to Alfred,unaffected by the threats Lovino continued to yell at him, Lovino looked even more inferior about his appearance.

"Don't listen to that jerk." Antonio smiled. "I think you look cute."

"I'm not cute, bastard!" Lovino's face flushed red as ran away from the Spaniard in a random direction.

* * *

"I like your costume, Artie!" Alfred smiled.

"Thank you. And I like your costume, as well. Jason from Friday the 13th, right?" Arthur asked.

"Yup!" The American's grin grew wider as he pulled the string on his fake chainsaw. "This chainsaw is freaking awesome, dude!"

The Brit smiled and their conversation continued to evolve into something about vampires. Their words were filled with descriptions of fangs and bats, questions of what a vampire would look like during their transformation into a bat, etc. Eventually, they were talking about how vampires bit their victim's neck. About to leave for the restroom, Alfred left Arthur with a single remark.

"You know, I'd like to bite _your_ neck sometime. See me after the party, alright?"

And with a swift turn as he strolled towards the bathroom, Arthur was left to stand there in utter awe of Alfred's bold flirtatiousness. It wasn't a bad thing though. Arthur _definitely_ wasn't going to turn down that offer.

"That must've sounded _much_ better in your head,you git." Arthur smiled as he spoke those words loud enough for Alfred to hear him up the stairs.

* * *

Near the end of the party, Antonio stood up on Roderich's piano(much to the Austrian's distaste) and made an announcement.

"Attention! Before you leave, I'd like to sing a special song to my little tomato, Lovino!" Everyone clapped and quieted down to hear him sing, while Lovino simply muttered an insult to Antonio and took a seat on the chair Roderich placed in front of the piano.

"Hit it, Roderich!" Antonio snapped his fingers cheerfully and pointed to the Austrian seated in front of the piano.

"I'll play it as soon as you get of my piano." He replied lowly. A bit shocked at his tone of voice, Antonio stepped off the top of the piano almost immediately and stood in front of Lovino, making clear eye contact with him.

The piano intro of an old Beatles song began to play.

_"Hey Lovi~Don't make it bad."_ Antonio changed the lyrics to make it relevant to Lovino.

_"Take a sad song and make it better! Remember, to let me into your heart."_ He grabbed Lovino's hand and placed their palms against the left side of Lovino's chest.

_"Then I can start, to make it better."_

Once Antonio reached the "Na Na Na" section of the song, he left it up to the Hawaiian Punch-drunk people attending the party to finish up the song. Smiling at the blushing Italian in front of him, he motioned for him to follow him outside. Lovino followed him without a single word.

"Thank you." Lovino whispered once he closed the front door behind him.

"What was that?" Antonio cupped a hand around his ear as his grin widened.

"I said thank you, _sciocco_!" Lovino practically yelled at him.

"De nada, mi amor." Antonio leaned against the side of the house, his eyes locked on Lovino's.

"Mi amor?" Lovino's eyes widened as he repeated the Spaniard's words,taking a moment to translate it in his head. "But that means 'my love'!"

"Exactly."

After Antonio uttered those words, he leaned down to capture Lovino's words with his own. Speechless, Lovino could only give in to the kiss. It wasn't a bad kiss at all, but it wasn't a sloppy, "needy" kiss Antonio's perverted friends gave out to the men and women they liked. It was a soft, yet passionate one that clearly expressed Antonio's feelings. Eventually, the two seperated, gasping for air. Lovino held his tounge, not wanting to say a single word in fear that Antonio may tease him.

"I love you, Lovino." Antonio barely spoke above a whisper. The two men stood there for a while, face to face. Brown eyes met green as Antonio patiently waited for Lovino's reply. After a handful of seconds that seemed like an hour, Lovino glanced away from Antonio's sharp gaze.

"I love you, too." Just as Antonio began to grin, Lovino smiled and added another word into his sentence. "Bastard."

* * *

"Thank you, Roderich." Elizaveta smiled as she watched Lovino and Antonio embrace each other from behind the window.

"You're welcome." Immediately, Elizaveta turned around to face the Austrian before her.

"Did you do this for me?" Her smirk only grew wider as she watched Roderich blush and cast his eyes away from Elizaveta's.

"No. Antonio payed me."

A bit fazed by Roderich's almost heartless comment, she murmured a small "oh" as she watched Roderich exit the room. The piano player sighed and looked over his living room. Almost everyone had left, except for Ludwig and Feliciano who were waiting for Lovino to get done with kissing and hugging his new lover. Arthur and Alfred hurriedly asked to borrow his guest room, both of them with a light pink dusting over their cheeks.

Everone seemed to have a lover to hold close.

Roderich sat on the staircase, trying to ignore the low moans coming from the guest bedroom. He hadn't meant to seem so cold when he answered Elizaveta's question. In fact, he hadn't even meant to say no! He _did_ print out the sheetmusic to "Hey Jude", learned it as quick as he could on a moment's notice,and played it so Antonio could sing his little love song to Lovino just so could see Elizaveta's eyes light up as she watched the two lovebirds hold each other tight through a window.

He refused to let his tears of regret fall as he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Roderich." As soon as her sweet voice reached his ears, he turned around in a heartbeat. A smile made it's way onto her face as she repeated her question.

"Did you do this for me?" Her tone was almost motherly, as she was trying to give Roderich another chance to tell her his true intentions. He took a deep breath before he answered her.

"Yes." She smiled and practically ran up the stairs to hug him.

"This is a magical Halloween, huh?" She grinned as she looked up to lock eyes with Roderich.

"Indeed."

They couldn't resist smiling and pulling their lips together at the fluttering feeling they felt in their hearts.

* * *

"Ve~ This was a fun Halloween, huh, Ludwig?" Feliciano smiled up at the German man before him.

"Ja." Ludwig took another sip of his punch and tried to stare at a random spot on the wall to occupy his brain.

"Oh! You're running out of punch! Let me get some more-" Feliciano "accidentally" tripped over his own feet on the way to the punch bowl, causing him to "accidentally" plant his lips on Ludwig's.

_'This really is a fun Halloween!'_ Feliciano thought as he shuddered at the sensation of Ludiwg's lips.

* * *

***A/N: What do you think? This was going to be an uber long fic, so I had to cut out a few pairings and segments. Well, thanks for reading and please review. Oh, and obviously:**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
